Fixer upper
by HedaBear
Summary: Abby meets Clarke's girlfriend, Lexa and her professor, Raven. How does this meeting go? might make a second chapter. Modern, tragedy, hurt, no sex (yet) but mature themes. Warning: This is for girls.. in general. Dedicated to you! And f u to my ex!


It seems there are a lot of people who still read this. Damn, well this is for everyone who reads these, thanks! I love people who pm me, write reviews, I love those so much, makes me feel better about life and college xD if you ever think of a good idea or want to collaborate, let me know. I just have a weird and odd habit of making things m rated so watch out! I am in college people so I will have times of no writing. If you live in Florida and reeeeaaaaly enjoy my bio, I live in Florida, Florida born, and im not a gator or a Seminole (you know what I mean Florida people!) so if you like that, im free! -totally not horing myself out-. So, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY IT AT ALL!

* * *

Abby met Lexa when Lexa herself had come to her door, introducing herself. Lexa Woods, freshman at her college, who drove two hours to go meet Clarke, who was one of the soon-to-be incoming freshman's in a few weeks, getting a slightly later start. Abby was perplexed at this, she never knew that Clarke had gone, let alone knew someone from there. But the way Lexa held herself, she could tell something was up.

Abby pulled her inside, "Come inside please. Clarke is upstairs taking a nap. You… You aren't telling me all the truth."

Lexa sighed, shaking her head, "No, um, I used to go to high school with her and we… we dated until Finn."

Abby nodded, understanding, not faulting in her facial expressions that this was the one thing Clarke didn't tell her. Abby sat them down on the couch, "Do you want anything Lexa?"

"No ma'am, um… I didn't break up with her and she didn't break up with me. Finn… They weren't even together when… I got accepted into college early, I finished all my credits for schooling and with my AP, AICE and credentials, I received my diploma early. I went to see Clarke but she wasn't at school," Lexa started to cry, "I... I didn't find out about anything until yesterday."

"Oh sweetheart… I'm so sorry," Abby stated, holding onto Lexa's hand. It was there that Abby saw it, Jake's watch, working. It was the watch he wore before he died, passing it onto Clarke. It was there, on Lexa's hand, working again as if he was still alive.

Lexa noticed her stare and smiled, "Clarke gave it to me, I've refused to take it off. One of the professors at the college saw it and fixed it. In fact, she's the one who drove me here."

Abby nodded, "I'll see her when you go upstairs… She's bad honey. She won't eat, sleeping is hard, and when she's up, she's not there."

Lexa nodded, tears down her face still going, "I would like to introduce myself fairly to you ma'am. Please?"

Abby nodded, smiling at the girl who seemed and showed to have more love for Clarke than herself in her whole body. "Hi, I'm Abby Clarke's mother."

"I'm Lexa Woods, I've been dating your daughter for over a year now. Would it be okay if I take your daughter on a proper date?"

"Yes, but make sure she's home by midnight."

Both woman laughed, before Lexa looked at the stairs. Abby touched her hand, "Go see her. You might be the only one to get to her."

Lexa nodded, standing up before walking up the stairs. Abby sighed, brushing off the wrinkles on her clothing before stepping outside, instantly hitting something, someone, "Holy shit, that hurts!"

Abby closed the door, calling out, "Step away from the door, I'm carrying and I do have a permit."

"Shit lady, this is the last time I do a favor for people."

Abby opened the door to come face to face with a dark brown-haired woman, with dark olive skin and a brace enclosed on her left knee, and her jacket on the floor, revealing a tank top, showing scars and grease still on her body. Abby apologized, "I'm so sorry. I was going to ask you to come inside so you weren't waiting in your car- where is your car?"

The woman shook her head, "I ride a motorcycle. Saving up money to fix my 1968 c10 Chevy truck, got it all lifted and everything."

Abby just smiled, "I sadly know the car you're talking about."

The girl smiled, "No, you aren't that old. Shit, I thought you were Clarke's sister or something."

"Nope, her mother. Come on in. I'm Abby Griffin," Abby spoke, bringing out her hand.

The Hispanic girl shook her hand, "Raven, Raven Reyes, mechanical engineer at your service."

The touch felt good, too good, so good Abby didn't want to pull her hand away. Raven didn't want to either. It felt too much like home, like she belonged there. But Raven pulled away, smiling. Your doorbell didn't work so I was trying to fix it."

Abby watched her lean, pressing the doorbell, hearing the old chimes that Abby missed after it broke years ago, "You're the girl who fixed the watch?"

"Yup, youngest NASA engineer to be hired and the youngest hire to ever be at Yale University. Though I will admit, they are all stuck up assholes."

Abby chuckled, smiling for what felt like the first time in a long time, "I'll say. It's only an hour drive there but they act like we are out of state."

Raven just shook her head, "Thus my attire. Getting paid all those big bucks, Gotta look the part."

Raven and Abby talked for hours, so far into the day that the sky went from being dim to bright, dim again and black as the sun retreated. Abby had gone to check up on Lexa and Clarke, who both were found sleeping together, with Clarke buried in Lexa's arms, who held her daughter almost protectively, like a shield.

Abby didn't know what happened. When they had found Clarke, she was bleeding, Finn Collins, a boy from school, was bleeding from his penis area. The story they got out of him, while he was going under for surgery was that he was tired of the gays being the cute ones, determined to make a lesbian straight. Clarke had a knife on her, one Abby KNEW she never got Clarke and when he finished, and he untied her, convinced he did it, she cut off his dick, leaving him passed out while a passing police officer car found her.

She wasn't pregnant, the boy too excited and harmful to get it to be successful, but it did a lot of mental damage to her daughter. Unable to enter school at the right time, Abby contacted her future professors, all whom sent the work for her to catch up. Clarke did it already, her mind away but knew better than to pass on the opportunity she was allowed.

Abby woke up Lexa, who looked up at Abby, "Ma'am?"

"It's mom Lexa, mom. What do you want for dinner?" Abby asked.

Lexa looked close to crying again, breathing in to stop it before answering, "anything. I know Clarke loves that Chinese place down the street, does delivery."

Abby nodded, leaving the room, giving one last look at watching Lexa sooth Clarke, who was almost waking up from hearing noises. She watched Clarke go back to sleep, currying herself more in Lexa's arms.

Raven was downstairs, going through multiple Chinese menus, her brace off and her leg lifted onto one of the chair, being rubbed by her left hand. Abby shook her head, "Your leg would feel better with a pillow under it."

Raven just grinned, "Uh huh, yes Doctor Griffin. I'll be sure to destroy your nice $250-dollar couch pillows with my bum leg."

Abby smirked, "Google?"

"No, Lexa, and the receipt on the counter for those couches."

Abby laughed, "Well the girls said Chinese. Do you… want to stay? I don't mean to impose and I don't think- "

"I'll stay. I canceled classes for today and tomorrow anyway so we have the weekend here. Lexa had no classes and planned to stay, though I think she wanted a hotel room. I'll be by myself than."

Abby shook her head, "I have plenty of room here."

Raven smiled, nodding, watching Abby pull out the correct Chinese menu. Raven watched Abby, thinking, 'I'm going to marry this woman.'


End file.
